Until We Bleed
by FallenxAngel413
Summary: Naraku had lost Kikyou and searched through time to find her again. Kagome is taken from her lonely home into a place where she is desired. NarKagInu
1. Chapter 1: Fear

**_Until We Bleed_**

* * *

><p>Summary: Naraku had lost Kikyou and searched through time to find her again. Kagome is taken from her lonely home into a place where she is desired. NarKagInu<p>

A/N: Happy October! This is my halloween surprise for all my readers because I _LOVE_ this holiday and I want to get into the mood this month.

There's thirty one chapters starting today and they're all in drabble form so I could make sure I finish before the day is over. I'm still a bit iffy on what pairing I want to end with so for now it's a mystery. This style of writing is kind of majorly different to what I usually write.

Little warning: may contain Nar/Kag (my favorite crack pairing), characters might be a bit OOC, and the first chapter may not make sense.

I think I'm possessed.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_C__h a p t e r __O__ n e_ : **F e a r**

.

* * *

><p>Her mother told her not to talk to strangers. She stared at her window. Her closed novel was hugged tightly. Droplets of rain stuck to her window pane. The darkness of night revealed her reflection. Behind her, her mother clipped coupons.<p>

Did she see them?

Red eyes stared back at her.

Kagome blinked, glancing down at her book then back up. He was a dark figure against a dark sky. His presence caused her goosebumps. The only color she saw were his red eyes.

He motioned to her.

Getting up to her feet, she walked over to the window. Her hand pressed against the smooth, cold glass. Her breath ghosted on the surface.

They were sad eyes. Angry eyes.

Tears built up. She went to her room and hid under the covers. He remained.


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h<em>_ a p t e r T w o_ : **R a i n**

* * *

><p>It rained today. It always did on the day of her death. Shades of gray were all around him.<p>

Flowers were placed by Kikyou's grave.

"_I will see you in hell, Naraku,_" her voice echoed around him. Haunting him. Driving him mad.

Black hair plastered against his skin. He stared down at the grave marker that bore Kikyou's name. He had to leave. He needed to leave. The half-demon will be here. Inuyasha. He will kill Inuyasha.

The girl lost in time. He had seen her. She is Kikyou. Kikyou reborn in another world.

He had to bring her back.

His castle, dark and lonely, was his home. It needed Kikyou's warmth. "Kanna," he summoned. A girl wearing all white came, holding a mirror up to reveal his reflection. Red eyes gleamed at the glass. "Show me _her._"

The pale face warped. Changing. Like water spilled over it's surface. The vision revealed another world. Warm brown eyes stared at nothing. A comb dragged through raven tresses.

The man took the mirror away from the girl, gently as if the image would disappear. His hand touched the glass, caressing her image. The mirror rippled at his touch. Kikyou's face distorted. "It _is _her," he affirmed to himself.

Kikyou turned away from him. Revealing more of the world she inhabited. Her white gown flowed around her knees. She turned in for the night. Peaceful as an angel.

He needed her. His chest ached as the image faded. Dismissing Kanna, he stared at his reflection once more. He _will_ have her.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T h r e e<em> : **G o n e**

* * *

><p><em>Bang... <em>Bang_..._**Bang!**

Kagome was startled awake. Her room was pitch black. Her alarm clock revealed it was half-past midnight. Her heart raced. She stared into the darkness.

Muffled curses. A scream that got her up. Downstairs, a man loomed over her mother's bleeding body. Kagome was frozen, a gasp caught in her throat. The man's dark eyes looked up and pierced hers. He held up a gun. One bullet caught in her arm. In pain, she shrieked. Another skimmed her waist.

She ran to her room and locked her door.

She could hear his footsteps ascending the stairs. Leaning against the wood, she held her breath.

The first slam caught her off guard. A scream tore through. She backed away into her dresser. She turned her back to the door.

Kagome stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror. The red light of her alarm clock casted an eerie light on her body, reflected in her dark eyes. Tired eyes looked at a body dressed in her white nightgown. Black splotches stained the fabric in different places. Her wrists dripped the liquid even more; smeared it on the dress that flowed at her sides.

Behind her shined dim yellow light. Her door was locked. Terrifying shadows walked across the light.

_Bang, bang, bang._

"Come out, little bitch," the foreign voice crooned behind it. The sound of the knife caressing her door. A kick to the wood cracking the frame. "Let's play."

Tears dripped from her lashes. She wanted to disappear. The cold mirror stared at her. She prayed for help. She pleaded escape.

The thug broke her door.

From the depths of darkness, Naraku reached out to her.

Kagome accepted his hand and was pulled in. A vanishing act.

She escaped through time. Fled to the man she sensed. Into Naraku's arms.

A candle flickered. Their breaths matched a quick pace. Slowly, the man holding her bent to his knees. She dropped to the floor, daring to open her eyes.

A dark shoji screen. The candlelight flicked their shadow across it. Making them dance.

Naraku dropped something. A mirror? It clattered to the floor. His freed hand pressed against her neck.

Kagome fell to her exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4: Peace

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r F o u r<em> : **P e a c e**

* * *

><p>Naraku sighed. His eyes never leaving her. Her sleeping form. Her face tilted toward him. Rain pattered outside. Gentle with her presence. She's back in her own world.<p>

She snored softly. The sound loud in the quiet room. It soothed him.

He turned his head. looking outside. Inuyasha can have the grave stone. He will keep his woman.

Kikyou slept peacefully in front of him. Beside her, her stained nightgown. The beautiful color of her blood reminded him.

Inuyasha had killed her. But now she was alive.

She stirred. Her long lashes fluttered.

Naraku's hand brushed her unruly bangs out of her face. Her skin was soft. Her hair like silk.

Her dark brown eyes opened and met hard crimson. Her lips trembled. Trying to form words.

"You're safe here," he whispered. "My Kikyou, I'll never let him near you again."

A soft exhalation. Kikyou went back to resting.

Quiet once more. Nothing but false peace. There will be no rest. Inuyasha had to die. Vanish from this world.

Then he could find peace.

"Kagura," he softly summoned. It was a moment before his wind witch came into view. Ruby eyes looked with hidden malice.

"Who's this?" she rudely asked. Glancing down at his beautiful, resting Kikyou.

Naraku ignored her. "Find and bring Inuyasha's head," he demanded.

Kagura shook her head. "It's been three years, Naraku," she informed. "And you still hold a grudge?" a small smirk pulled her crimson lips.

He sent her a murderous glare. She faded into blackness. His eyes fell back to the beauty. His beauty. She is his.

Kikyou's eyes flickered beneath her eyelids. Lost in a dream. Where bad people shot at her. Her mother laying dead. Blood pooling. Reflections.

Naraku rested his hand over his heart. His damned human heart.

* * *

><p>AN: I almost didn't make it today. In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to fit 31 drabbles in 31 days for Halloween so I'm posting a chapter a day.

Xsachi: Thanks. I'm mostly drawing out a small idea so I'm trying to take it slower than usual. Not only is the writing style different, I'm also working everything off the top of my head to surround the idea I have.


	5. Chapter 5: Hide

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r F i v e<em> : **H i d e**

* * *

><p>The wind rushed through her hair. Cold whipped color into her cheeks. Kagura went to the forests. Home of Inuyasha. The rain had stopped, clouds still rumbling. Ruby eyes glanced back at the dark castle. Her prison. Was she free in this moment?<p>

Not for long. She had to return. But Naraku would not get Inuyasha's head today.

Why did her master have someone who looks like Kikyou? Where did he get her from? She couldn't ask these questions aloud. Naraku would crush her heart.

Did Naraku find interest in her? Was she free from Naraku's desire? It was good enough.

Ahead, a tall tree stood out from the rest. She would find the half-demon there.

Below, the floor was damp and muddy. The water collected in the trees by the leaves steadily dripped down. It was annoying. The rush of the wind blew the leaves, making more droplets fall. She hated the forests.

She snapped her fan, her tool, open and closed as she walked. Her senses were open for the half-demon, not wanting to risk a demon attack by calling his name.

"Why are you here, Kagura?" a gruff voice demanded. "I haven't seen you for five months."

A gentle smile curved her lips. "Oh? Well, Naraku keeps me pretty busy." Looking around, she caught him sitting on the floor, his haori and kosode hanging on branches to dry. He was unfortunate to get caught in the rain. His yellow eyes sliced into her with a heated glare. "It's not like I could come to this dreary place whenever I like."

He stood, toned muscles flexing. "If you told me where he was, I could help you get rid of him," he growled. His eyes like liquid fire. "I can't stand it! What he does to you- it's disgusting!"

"Hm. I suppose that was why I was created," Kagura commented flippantly. She hated it. Kikyou died and she was forced to replace her. Though, now..."He has a new replacement. It seems I wasn't good enough."

Inuyasha stiffened before snorting. "So what use do you have to him?"

"None," Kagura replied. She was merely there to run errands now. "The new girl... she kind of looks like Kikyou. I can place a bet that Naraku kidnapped her from some village."

"I want to kill him, Kagura." He walked up to her, "Don't you?"

"Did you forget? If he dies, I do too," a dry smile came back to her lips. "Be my guest."

Inuyasha scowled. "I can't hold back because of you anymore. If he's abducting girls for his sick pleasure, he deserves to die."

"Right," Kagura agreed. "So follow me back. I still don't understand why you haven't before."

Inuyasha nodded once and gathered his clothes. "Show the way," he grumbled.

"Right..." Kagura sighed, twirling a feather between her fingers. Kikyou's memory had to fade. Or everyone will lose their heads. She hesitated to take off to the wonderful sky. "I suppose we're over?"

The half demon stopped. He looked over his shoulder at her before turning around. His feet made squishes through the mud as he marched right over to her. She was pulled into the roughest kiss he gave her. It was a moment too short when he pulled away. "Yes," he answered and turned back.

Kagura blinked before snorting softly. Even a half-demon can't find interest in her. Inuyasha had different reasons: how could he like the daughter of Naraku? It was time to end it all.

* * *

><p>AN: That's right. Inuyasha/Kagura moment :D

3lue 3utterfly: It's alright :) This story is for my readers more than it is for me.

Sahora: It's supposed to be confusing for a while. Naraku is thinking Kagome is Kikyou that had vanished from him. It's part of his obsession.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r S i x <em>: **L o s t**

* * *

><p>It was too much. Too soon. Kagome looked around the unfamiliar world. No building in sight. Why wasn't she at home? Her mother would get worried. She's always worried. Kagome wasn't normal. But now she was dead.<p>

Tears pricked her eyes. Again, she let them fall. Silently, they rolled down from her face. Where was she?

"Naraku..." she whispered, turning to the red eyes. The eyes that always watched her. The only constant in her life now. "Where am I?"

"Home," Naraku answered, a fond note in his tone.

Kagome shivered. Where was 'home'? Who was Naraku in the first place? Over the past few years, he has haunted her. She thought she imagined him speaking to her once before. Now she was in his world. An unfamiliar world.

Ever since she first woke up in this place, Naraku has been calling her Kikyou. Kagome was afraid to correct him. The manic in his gaze scared her. Her name was Kikyou here. For however long she'd stay here.

Her arms wrapped around herself. Keeping her spirit together. How on earth did she get here?

The cloudy sky was clearing. Beautiful blue peeked through. Kagome exhaled slowly. She had to get back home. Someone had to call the ambulance. Mama was dying.

A sob tore from her throat. The urgency of the situation hit her. She was in some foreign land with a psycho-stalker while her mother could be dying on cold tile. Why? Why? Why? Why?

Her knees buckled and she nearly fainted again. Warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do you remember, Kikyou?" Naraku murmured. "I'll help you remember."

Kagome shook her head. Her heart accepted the slight comfort. No matter how dangerous it was. How was she going to get home? "Help me," she whimpered and turned to Naraku. The only one familiar with her here.

She felt one hand against her head, petting her hair as she sobbed. "Yes, my Kikyou."

* * *

><p>AN: It seems that this story wants Naraku's POV to have the chopped up sentences (figures since he's deranged).

3lue 3utterfly: I like her too. She reminds me a lot of my older sister...

Sahora: Hopefully, I can get this straightened out soon (though, to be honest, I barely have a clue on the background stories lol)


	7. Chapter 7: Caught

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r S e v e n <em>: **C a u g h t**

* * *

><p>She wasn't Kikyou. Inuyasha could not only scent the difference, he had made every detail of Kikyou etched in his mind in the time they spent together. She was shorter, her hair cut to the middle of her back, smaller breasts, no grace, and brown eyes that could be easily read with her emotions. How could Naraku say this girl was Kikyou?<p>

Inuyasha snorted. "Naraku must be stupider than I thought," he muttered under his breath. His eyes slid to Kagura as she vanished inside the castle. He hoped she would stay safe. At least for her own sake.

His fingers curled. The girl wandering below couldn't be at least fifteen. He had to remind himself that this girl was forced to be Naraku's new lover. Just like Kagura.

Kill Naraku. He focused on that.

His claws sharpened to points with the need to kill.

The girl gasped and he looked down to meet innocent, frightened eyes. He scowled at her. Doesn't she know he's here to free her?

Her brows drew together as her hands clutched each other in worry. Her full lips parted to say something. Inuyasha wouldn't hear it.

Without a second thought, he lunged at the castle. Naraku just stepped out into the open, his baboon cloak mocking him. He snarled and cut into his body. Did Kagura set him up? Was this another puppet he was forced to face?

Miasma shot out, covering him. He tore into Naraku's body, severing him in two before the poison did its effect. He jumped away, his nose and throat burning. Insides melting.

The body fell to the floor. Behind him, the girl screamed. Vision blurry. Head pounding.

The miasma cleared. Kagura laid there. The stunning realization mixed with the miasma, churning violently. Dead.

He stumbled. Falling backwards. Soft pressure held him up. He looked away from his lover's body, choking.

Tentative hands brushed his hair back as he retched. The scent of tears reached his nose with each inhalation.

Her voice. Sweet, concerned, and scared. He couldn't make sense of it. She was yelling a name.

Everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>AN: Ick, this scene is just like one of my very old stories that I never published. Gonna have to change that next chapter.

Inuyashaloverxox15: Thank you!

Sahora: Is that a How to Tame Your Dragon reference by any chance? And yes, Kagome's life sucks. It's only gonna get worse *insert evil laugh*


	8. Chapter 8: Protect

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r E i g h t :<em>** P r o t e c t**

* * *

><p>Kagome held her breath as the strange man collapsed in her lap. Was he dead? Slowly, her finger slid across his pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when it was beating strong.<p>

She refused to look at the woman he killed, instead reminding herself of the look on his face when he had realized who it was. It must have been a mistake. That was what she kept telling herself. She couldn't witness another murder right in front of her. It was too soon. She was going to quickly lose her mind if she witnesses too many deaths.

"Naraku!" she shouted, not daring to look in the direction of the corpse to see if he was coming. Her hand slid over his long hair, pausing when her fingertips brushed over a rougher patch. She blinked as her eyes made out two triangular ears. What on earth was he? Experimentally, she rubbed one of them, the short white fur revealing what she felt. She smiled slightly and tweaked the other one.

A dark shadow fell over her. Kagome glanced up to Naraku. He gazed at the unconscious stranger with a sinister look on his face.

"Do you know him?" she asked, one arm sliding across the man's chest. She wouldn't let Naraku hurt him just yet.

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "Release him, Kikyou. He is filthy scum."

Kagome frowned, tightening her hold. "Who is he?" she questioned.

"He killed you once," he warned, "He'll do it again when he wakes. Look at what he did to Kagura."

A shiver racked her body. "I can't come back to life," she whispered. Louder, she said, "I believe he won't."

"Get away from him!" Naraku snarled, grabbing her upper arm and yanking her to her feet. "He will die. He won't harm you again."

Kagome gasped in pain. "L-Let go of me!" she yelled, shoving him when he didn't. Instead, he raised the sword he brought with him, aiming for Inuyasha. She screamed and pushed against him harder. "Don't kill him!" She clutched the arm that held her, "P-Please, let him go." She didn't want to witness death again. Not so soon. Not at all!

Naraku dropped the blade reluctantly. His affection for her overriding his need to kill Inuyasha. "Get inside," he ordered softly, "You don't have to see this."

She shook her head. "Please, Naraku. Just let him go. Just make sure he can't find this place again. Don't kill him," she implored, "Let him go."

He frowned at her. She silently pleaded with him. It didn't matter that this stranger had killed. If she had to stay with Naraku for the time being, she didn't want the memory of him to be a bloody, violent one.

"...Fine." She could see how much Naraku really wanted to kill him. It frightened her but she was relieved that the man would be able to wake up and be safely away from him.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: Obsession

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r N i n e<em> : **O b s e s s i o n**

* * *

><p>Naraku watched her. Delicate shoulders lifted and dropped as she watched the sun set. The last rays caught her raven hair. Mournful eyes stared blankly ahead. Beautiful. His Kikyou. Not Inuyasha's.<p>

Kikyou glanced at him, her hands laced together in front of her. "You know how to take me back, don't you?" she asked, "I need to get back."

His brows drew together. He frowned. They were finally together. Why did she want to leave? Inuyasha's fault. Always the half-demon's fault. He pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers. She would never leave him again. "No, Kikyou," he murmured, watching Kikyou's eyes widen. She trembled in his arms.

His lips pressed hard against hers, reveling in her taste. She moaned against him, her hands pushing on his chest. She was his.

"Stop," Kagome demanded, fighting against him.

He snapped away, glaring at her.

Kagome looked away from him. "Stay away from me. I hate you for bringing me here. I don't want another reason."

All Inuyasha's fault. He can't rest peacefully until Inuyasha is dead.

She glanced back to him and flinched. She knew what she caused in him. She had to. "Can you... show me where to sleep now?" she asked meekly, bowing her head.

She was still Kikyou. The illusion was still intact. She was still his.

Naraku led her to his bedroom, his red eyes gleaming. She would stay with him. To ease his mind, heart, and soul.

* * *

><p>AN: Ick, I didn't really know what to put for this one. Originally, this story was supposed to be thirteen chapters long until I stupidly decided to stretch it for the whole month. So now we all suffer the little side trips.

3lue 3utterfly: Well, they're also my favorite crack couple to write about :) I can deal with disturbing.

Purduepup: Amigo! It's been too long X) This story is confusing the crap out of me too. Basically, whenever I write Naraku, I keep to my thoughts instead of writing out the details ( because he's mental, obviously) Kagome's a bit less so (because being yanked into another world would scare anyone and there's another detail with her that I am failing to mention) and Inuyasha's... eh. I'm glad I'm tempting to pull you back into fanfiction with me.


	10. Chapter 10: Acceptance

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T e n :<em> **A c c e p t a n c e**

* * *

><p>It was weeks before Kagome accepted the fact that returning to her world wouldn't come any quicker as she was held hostage at this castle. It was hopeless to just fret over her situation.<p>

As much as she tried, she couldn't avoid Naraku. It was like he lived to watch her live. When was he going to see that she wasn't this Kikyou? She still didn't dare to correct him in fear of the consequences. There was a _reason_ he thought of her as Kikyou and his wrath was fearful.

He was also her lifeline. He fed her, gave her a room to sleep in- even if it was _with_ him- and made sure she stayed safe. Was it worth risking possible rape and abuse for that? She wouldn't survive on her own here. There were no malls, no familiar buildings, no one she knows. She was all alone with only Naraku.

It was time to face the facts. She should get comfortable because she doesn't have the slightest idea to get home- if she _wanted_ to go home. Her mother, her only family, was dead. What did she have to return to?

Bowing her head, she sighed. This wasn't just a dream. She needed to open her eyes. But it was so hard...

The human servants passing by gave her either a nod of respect or ignored her all together. It was only if she spoke to someone that they would curtly reply back. The only person she could have an actual conversation with was Naraku.

Kagome tapped her head with the palm of her hand a couple times. He was a creepy, stalking, obsessed freak but she would lose her mind if she was forced to endure this uptight silence anymore. So she sought him out.

Some days, Naraku wouldn't see her or that he left the castle temporarily. Today, she found him staring out of his window, his red eyes revealing his dark, brooding emotions. "Naraku?" she said gently as she walked inside.

His gaze slid over to her and, for once, they weren't sinister. "What is it, Kikyou?"

Kagome offered a weak smile and sat beside him, "I figured you would want some company," she told him as she looked out the same window. The barren grounds made her sigh in remorse. "Do you mind?

Naraku sighed as well. "No," he replied. It was silent for a while before he asked, "Is there anything that you want, my Kikyou?"

Kagome's head shot up, surprised. "What do you mean?" she asked warily.

"I make you stay here with me," he sounded like there was more to it but didn't add anything. "I want to see your smile again."

She blinked, her brows lifting. "Um..." she bit her lip nervously.

He lifted his hand and rested it on her cheek. "Well?"

"Colors!" Kagome blurted and blushed. Hopefully he wouldn't see this as offending. "I want... I would like... some flowers to decorate the castle...?"

Naraku's face was blank for a moment before he chuckled. "I will have my men make a garden for you."

Kagome smiled wide. It was the first step to their bonding. Maybe if she acted more like this 'Kikyou' that Naraku wanted her to be, he wouldn't be creepy. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: I thought I wouldn't make it today ^_^; You guys would understand if I accidently miss a day, right? hehe

3lue 3utterfly: I'm a bit iffy on actually writing them but I would rather use this triangle than the cliche InuKagKou or KagInuKik. I think as long as Kagome wants to keep her head, she'll stick to 'Kikyou' for a little while.

Sahora: To each their own, I guess. I'm open to all pairings possible. If they interacted in some small part of the anime, bam! I see possibilities :3 And I agree that Kagura has one of the worst endings (I didn't think she'd stay alive but I hoped) Naraku was hot when he didn't try on a second cloak of demons, after that, I don't like him as much. Tentacles are a big turn-off. How to Train Your Dragon is actually a cute movie. A character says 'You're crazy!' and whispers 'I like that' in one part of it.


	11. Chapter 11: Seek

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r E l e v e n :<em>** S e e k**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha cursed to himself as he leapt through the trees. Wasn't the castle <em>somewhere<em> around here? In fact, where the hell was _he_?

When he came to, he was just about to become a scavenger's dinner in the middle of no where. He expected to be dead. Falling unconscious on Naraku's ground wasn't the safest idea.

_Kagura's dead_, the thought created a bitter taste in his mouth. Kagura was dead and she was killed by his claws. _Naraku must've made her do it. Sounds like him._

Now he had two deaths to avenge. He couldn't rest until Naraku was in hell.

Naraku must have felt the same. _Why did he spare me?_ A gentle voice entered his mind. He remembered bits and pieces before his eyes finally closed. A soft embrace keeping him from falling hard on the floor. The only person he saw in the courtyard before things went down hill. _That Kikyou replacement..._

He frowned and sniffed. He didn't care about the details. It just meant he had another chance to risk his own life again. If he could just find _where the fuck the castle went!_

Honestly, he thought he recognized this part of the woods. But when he would look over the trees, there would be no huge castle shadowing over anything. He wasn't lost. The castle was.

"And I have no fucking leads," he muttered, sniffing for scents. He didn't exactly look around when he was following Kagura, but his nose still worked ten times better than a mortal's. It was no use, however, since his clothes still stunk of miasma.

Sighing, he stopped, rubbing his nose. It would be useless to try and track Naraku down with his senses overloaded like this. He made it a mission to dive in the nearest- also autumn's coldest- river to rid himself of the scent of poison.

* * *

><p>AN: Every chapter's length is about how much I write every day with my other stories (if I don't have writer's block, that is) so I'm spending all of my free time getting this done. Don't you guys feel special :)

3lue 3utterfly: I avoid creating characters if I can. If no recognizable IY character fits the part even OOC _then _I create my own character to fit. I will agree that Naraku is getting creepy but in a world where Kagome only knows him, I suppose she would lean on him for company if nothing else.


	12. Chapter 12: Change

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e l v e : <em>**C h a n g e**

* * *

><p>She was more beautiful when she was content. Naraku released a silent breath as Kagome cared for her newly planted garden of flowers. He could have told the servants to take care of it but she wanted to herself, so he let her.<p>

It's been a full month since Kikyou had returned to him. The ache inside of him was finally at ease for the first time in three years. No longer was he obsessing over Inuyasha's death. The longer Kikyou was with him, the more sure he knew she would stay.

Kikyou smiled to herself as she finished plucking the weeds out of her flowers full of blues, purples, yellows, and reds. The glow on her face seemed to illuminate himself until he felt his mouth curve into a smile as well.

But the flowers would die soon as it was starting to get colder. Maybe he could talk her into something else. What else would make her happy to be with him. He'd give her anything as long as she stayed with him _willingly_. Unlike she did before.

The malice for Inuyasha rose up again, making his pleasant smile into a deep scowl. Inuyasha. If he wasn't alive, the old Kikyou would have easily been his wife. But he was, and Kikyou fell for him and planted an arrow in Naraku's chest instead on that fateful day. Just missing his heart.

He had to make sure Inuyasha would never reach his Kikyou now. In fear that he might lose her, he had to kill Inuyasha himself before Inuyasha could notice that Kikyou came back. That half-breed wouldn't steal his future bride!

"Naraku," Kikyou coaxed him out of his thoughts with her tuneful voice. "Come sit with me."

Naraku shook away the thoughts that had spiraled him into insanity in the first place. Standing up from his place on the wooden floors overlooking the courtyard, he went over to Kikyou's little patch of flowers, leaning up against the wall to watch her more closely.

"These flowers aren't going to last long," she sighed as she poked at a purple, drooping one. "I should have waited until spring."

"Is there something else you desire, Kikyou?" he asked. He would coax her to fall in love with him again. Inuyasha would not come between them if their bond is strong.

Kikyou shook her head. "No. Could you keep me company, though?" she looked away from the garden to him. Her deep brown eyes contained the light of hope that was dull before when she came back. Licking her lips, she continued, "I mean, you're the only person I kind of know. This world is still unfamiliar..."

He would teach her to live like her past life. Shape her like the past Kikyou before she had fallen. "Of course, my Kikyou."

They would be alright. Once they were wedded, Naraku will hunt for Inuyasha's head and find peace.

* * *

><p>AN:

3lue 3utterfly: I'm still wondering what to do with this story actually ^_^;

Sahora: Naraku's human-looking cause his other forms would be totally awkward when I decide to heat things up. Dog ears or tentacles, hm? lol

Inuyashaloverxox15: Thank you! I can't wait either!


	13. Chapter 13: Need

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T h i r t e e n :<em> **N e e d**

* * *

><p>Kagome hummed to herself as she explored the castle, shying away from the servants that passed her occasionally. In two weeks, it would be two months that she had stayed in the mysterious world. Surprisingly, she found herself getting along quite well, never mind that she never ventured more than a few feet away from the building itself. Naraku had forbidden her to go outside it's walls...<p>

Her mother's death was pushed to the back of her mind for as long as she could. Remembering that she was killed wouldn't help her any bit in this world.

It was like a dream, the way Naraku pampered her and made sure she was comfortable inside this huge dreary castle. He was making it easy to like him.

Sure, he made her sleep on the same futon as him. But he didn't try anything other than held her hand. He constantly watched over her, but that made her feel safer. He kept her company when she asked for it, never saying he had other things to do like people would in her own world.

It was what she needed most right now.

Glancing down at the new kimono Naraku gave her, she softly smiled. She thought she would be stuck in her bloody nightgown or the borrowed yukata she slept in during her stay, but Naraku gave her what she needed to stay alive and upbeat.

Her shoulder bumped harshly with another and she gasped out of her thoughts, turning to the male servant that had ran into her. Kagome bit her tongue as she watched the young boy- he had to be at least ten years old!- bow to the floor and rambled apologies. He didn't stop until Kagome finally found her voice, "It's okay, really! It was an accident," she waved him off and he bowed once more with a last uttered apology before his head was severed from his body.

Kagome stood frozen as blood pooled around her feet. Slowly, her eyes drifted up to Naraku's face as his sword slid against the wooden floor.

He smiled that kind smile he usually gave her and repeated the boy's final words, "It won't happen again."

Pressing her lips together tightly, she slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>AN:

3lue 3utterfly: True, the possibilities _are_ endless. But it's hard picking one that could match well with the ending.

Sahora: Stockholm syndrome is actually what I'm going for. If I want a NarKagInu triangle, there has to be love (or something close to it) on both sides.


	14. Chapter 14: Possess

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r F o u r t e e n : <em>**P o s s e s s **

She was frightened. Of him, he wondered. He only did it to assert that he will always make sure Kikyou was out of harm and was his Lady. The boy he slain ran right into her. He could have hurt her. Kikyou may have been forgiving but Naraku was not. Was he even looking where he was going? He was dead now.

Now Kikyou's face maintained a hint of the stunned expression she wore when he decapitated the servant. She still spoke to him since most servants maintained a vow of silence unless told otherwise. But she was hesitant. Why did she fear him still?

Inuyasha. Inuyasha was still in her mind. Kikyou was reborn and still thought of the dog demon.

His mouth turned into a thin line. If only he could cut her mind from him like he did with the boy.

"Master Naraku," Kikyou whispered as she sat beside him, "I don't want to stay here any longer."

Naraku's arm slid around her, squeezing her to him. She didn't mean it. She _couldn't _mean it. He won't let her slip away. He would kill her first.

Kikyou trembled in his hold. Scared. She pressed herself against him. Safe.

He pressed his cool lips to her forehead. She was his. She would learn. He didn't like to share. She was his one and only.

Kikyou turned her face up to him, tears running down her face. "You didn't mean it did you? Did you really want to kill that boy?" she asked, desperate for the right answer.

Naraku said nothing. Couldn't say anything. What did she want?

She wiped the tears away. She would believe what she wanted. He was the good guy. He was the only person she knew.

He leaned forward to capture her lips, reveling in her softness. How she clutched at his clothes.

Kikyou accepted him.

She knew it.

She. Was. His.

* * *

><p>AN:

3lue 3utterfly: Naraku's going back to being coocoo for Coacoa Puffs and Kagome's losing her mind XP Hm, I wonder why...

Sahora: I couldn't have Naraku going all soft now. He's _Naraku_. I was really at a loss as the boy kept apologizing until he came in with his sword and solved my problem :) Inuyasha should be coming in at least a couple chapters later. We're about half-way into the story now and the ball is starting to roll.


	15. Chapter 15: Lust

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t er F i f t e e n : <em>**L u s t**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as Naraku's hands caressed her skin. Her hips moved rhythmically on top of his as their moans echoed through the silence.<p>

If she has been told three months ago that she would be pulled in through a mirror to a strange man who loves and desires her and that she would do the same in less than three months, she would have sent that man to an asylum. But now... the world she once lived in was now alien to think about. The man beneath her was her lover and may had well been hers since the moment she laid eyes on him. She was Kikyou.

Naraku's calloused fingers glided up her smooth thighs to arrest her hips, controlling her movement to match his. They moved languidly, lovingly, pushing back what plagued their minds the most and pouring what positive emotion they had.

She had to be Kikyou. Naraku wouldn't see her as the other girl from another world. She couldn't comprehend doing this without being in love. But when did she fall in love?

Confusion swirled, making her head hurt. The thoughts were tossed out and she concentrated on the man below her. It was easier to forget. To start over.

Throwing everything from her mind, she rode her pleasure to her peak. She bent down to kiss his lips fervently.

She was his Kikyou. Her sanity was intact. She had found a lover. All of it she knew would satisfy Naraku. Just how she liked it.

She would be the Lady of his castle a few days from now after this night. From there, the fragile heart she once recognized as hers became encased in cold metal, never to see the light and show her who she was.

Naraku married Kikyou. Kagome was locked away.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew, I thought I wouldn't make it today. So, Kagome's finally gone off the deep end, just in time for Inuyasha to make his appearance. Yay, I'm more or less halfway done.

3lue 3utterfly: Your welcome :)

Sahora: You bring up some good points. It was their first (willing) kiss. And to not get confused, this chapter happened at least two weeks after that, meaning they had gotten closer in the meantime. I'm contemplating on making Inuyasha an asshole and if I could make their connection fit before the last five chapters of this story (where shit, predictably, is about to go down)

Purduepup: It wasn't your fault, I _just_ started this chapter after we chatted actually so it's mine. You might want to check the ingredients for Fruity Pebbles if you're having abnormal side-effects (doubtful, since everytime we speak-er type you are kinda like this all the time. Not in a bad way ^^) If you end up getting nightmares from this story, I apologize (not really hehe) Just trying to make Naraku as insane as possible without getting the thought to harm Kagome.


	16. Chapter 16: Capture

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r S i x t e e n :<em>** C a p t u r e**

* * *

><p>It was getting frustrating. Inuyasha's been circling the whole damn forest for months. He was so sure of it now. There was no sight of the castle and he was positive he was in the right place. The neighboring villages were still in the same place they were before he had decided to attack Naraku's castle.<p>

His nostrils flared as he paused in his search. It was impossible. There was no way Naraku could move a whole castle overnight. Yet there was no signs of it any where.

The sweet scent of wild cherry blossoms drifted to his nose and made his brows furrow. There couldn't be cherry blossoms at this time of year, could they? Following his nose and curiosity, he couldn't believe his eyes. _Naraku's wench!_

Inuyasha was sure of it; the girl that was gathering some herbs was the girl that was in the castle. To further prove that she was the girl, two guards flanked her, keeping a wary eye out and made him duck behind a tree.

_Must've wanted to leave the castle for some clean air,_ he thought with a devilish smirk. It was what Kikyou once told him. _So, she must be more like Kikyou than I gave her credit for... _She could lead him to Naraku's castle.

The guards would be easy to handle since they were human. Inuyasha quickly made his move, darting towards them before they could even blink and had them down for the count with two well-placed blows to the head. The girl screamed as she scrambled away from him. He quickly caught her arm and looked at her fearful brown eyes.

The scent of cherry blossoms definitely came from her. Inuyasha silently sniffed the strange fragrance, scenting more of Naraku than he would have liked. The stench made him snap back to what he was supposed to be doing.

"Tell me where Naraku's castle is," he growled, digging his claws into her arm.

Her lips trembled as she glanced away from him into the forests to avoid his gaze. He shook her to regain her attention. Being rough and scary usually got chickens like her to do his bidding. He was a half-demon, a detested species, so he might as well use it to his advantage.

"Better yet, show me." If Naraku thought this girl was Kikyou, he wouldn't let her be sacrificed. That way, Inuyasha would have the upper hand.

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want to kill Master Naraku?" she demanded, fighting his hold. "Who are you to him?"

Like he was going to answer. Instead, he twisted her arm to her back. "Show me where he is," he said in a clipped voice. Drawing his free hand around her neck, he let her feel how sharp his talons were, making her breath shudder.

He felt her try to nod and smirked victoriously. She took a step forward and he released her, trailing right behind her. He had Naraku's woman as a guide and, when the time came, possibly a human shield. Naraku was going to die today.

The scent of cherry blossoms drifted to his nose again. He inhaled deeply, silently. She had a such a sweet scent. Too bad it was tainted with Naraku's filth.

* * *

><p>AN: I wonder what Kagome was doing outside the castle. Hmm...

3lue 3utterfly: I actually laughed out loud when I read this review. I'm glad you love it since it's meant for you.

Sahora: What Inuyasha doesn't know won't hurt her. hehe

Dementiontimetraveler: I'm updating this story every day until the end of October for a Halloween gift for my readers. Unfortunately, there won't be any mentions of a mating mark because it'd be too complicated with only fifteen chapters left.


	17. Chapter 17: Trick

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r S e v e n t e e n :<em>** T r i c k**

* * *

><p>Kagome kept her breathing even. The demon behind her was only a couple paces away as she led him <em>away<em> from the castle. For her Naraku's sake.

How long could she keep this up? She has been making twists and turns for the last few hours in silence, hoping that he'd give up on her as a way to find Master Naraku. But the demon was persistent. He must have known that she was Naraku's wife.

She was only a few feet from Naraku's castle when she was kidnapped. How could he have not known? She didn't ask questions, as she was relieved that Naraku would live another day, but she wondered why this boy wanted to kill Naraku. If it wasn't for the look on his face when he killed a woman in Naraku's cloak, she would have believed he was nothing but a horrible beast. Looking closer, she could see a fragility somewhere in his soul through his eyes. This is what made her spare him from Naraku's wrath.

"How much longer, wench?" the demon growled, "Are you lost?"

Steeling herself, she shook her head. "It can't be much farther," she assured. When was Naraku going to notice her long absence? Keeping her hands clutched in front of her, she kept her gaze straight ahead.

Half an hour passed until the stranger started revealing his aggravation. "I'm not scenting any miasma, _wench_," he stopped her with a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Should I remind you what will happen?" he murmured in a dangerous tone.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I-I'm sure-"

He shoved her away, the unexpected force sending her stumbling back and hitting her shoulder blade into the skinny trunk of a tree. "I could practically smell your lies," he snarled. "Why are you protecting that scum?"

Her cheeks flared a shade of red as she righted herself. "I would do anything for my _husband_ to protect him from someone like you!" She glared at him when he made a choking sound of surprise and disgust. The nerve of him! How did he suppose she would show him to Naraku willingly?

"_Husband?_" he laughed harshly. "You must be insane. He's only keeping you because you look like Kikyou. Where'd he get you? A brothel?"

Kagome scowled, keeping her hands on the thin tree to keep from clawing his eyes out. "I _am_ Kikyou!" she shouted over his bursting laughter, "I'm Kikyou reborn!"

"You're nothing but a wench," he made a show of wiping his eyes and composing himself. "The Kikyou _I_ know wouldn't want to breathe the same _air_ as Naraku."

She released her death grip on the tree, "Oh? And she would rather be with a rotten _beast_ like you?" She glanced up at the two triangles that sat on his head.

He turned sullen. "She wouldn't be with Naraku, that's certain."

Kagome sensed the sudden change and calmed herself enough to ask the question. "Who _are_ you?"

The stranger smiled dryly as he turned golden eyes to her. "I was Kikyou's former lover. Inuyasha."

She shook her head. She was Kikyou. She wouldn't be with this man. She would be with Naraku. Naraku had said once in his insanity that he had killed her once. This Inuyasha had killed her. "Why did she die?" she whispered, fearing the answer.

"Naraku killed her," Inuyasha turned away. "Do you know where his castle is or not?"

Kagome's brows drew together. He was lying. _He_ killed Kikyou the first time. She was stuck with a killer.

He took her silence as an answer. "Fine, then, _wench._ When you know your real name, _maybe_ I'll help you back where I found you."

Kagome scowled once again as he vanished from sight into the trees. Then she realized what he said and looked around. How far did they travel exactly? "Damn."

* * *

><p>AN:

3lue 3utterfly: But Inuyasha killing Naraku is so _cliche_. hehe

Sahora: Better not make any guesses :)


	18. Chapter 18: Stuck

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r E i g h t e e n :<em>** S t u c k**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sneered as the woman that called herself Kikyou wandered. It was <em>she<em> that led them wherever, it was her own fault for getting lost. He should leave her to fend for herself. Naraku didn't deserve a wife and happiness. Yet...

'Kikyou' glanced around, the worry and fright that plagued her started to show. He could see from his hidden position a few feet away that she was near tears.

Whoever she was, she was pathetic. Did she have no sense of direction at all? He had thought that if he left her, she would prance back to her castle and lead him to Naraku. But she looked like she was actually lost. And scared.

Tapping his fingers on the ground where he crouched, he wondered if her _husband_ would try to find her. Maybe he could keep hidden in the brush and get the jump on him when he found her. Smirking at his brilliant idea, he continued to follow her at a slow pace, his predator instincts making him silent and sneaky.

The scent of tears grew stronger until he was certain she was crying. The sun was starting to set and she was starting to lose hope. He snorted softly at her stupidity. If she knew she wasn't going to make it to the castle, she should start a fire to keep herself warm and start hunting for food. He was pretty sure _everyone_ knew that much, even little village children.

He stopped when she did, contemplating on making his presence known. It was getting obvious that Naraku won't find her today, _if_ he's even looking for the replacement. If he totally abandoned her now, he found no doubt that she would be dead the next morning.

Her cries grew audible as she buried her face in her hands, making his ears flinch toward his scalp. Damn his human heart, he _hated_ a woman's tears. She was sobbing for help, begging for it to no one intentionally. So much for being 'Kikyou' who was a brave, strong priestess.

"M-My name is Ki-... My _real_ name is Kagome," the girl whimpered quietly, reaching his sensitive ears. Lifting her head, she screamed loud enough to make the nearest flock of birds fly from their perches, "My name is Kagome, you stupid jerk!"

"Kagome, huh?" She whirled around, glassy brown eyes widening. He kept his smirk small, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already is. "What do you want?" Alright, maybe he wanted to get her a _little_ mad.

Kagome's glare could shoot to kill. "I. Want. To. Go. Back. Home," she ground out.

"And where is that?" he crossed his arms, raising a brow.

Her body looked like it was trembling, from anger, fright, or exhaustion, he couldn't exactly tell. Maybe it was a mixture of all three. "Take me back where you kidnapped me."

His smirk grew. "Sure, wench." _If _he remembered himself. She had done a good job of getting herself lost. He wouldn't be able to pinpoint exactly where he found her. Nonetheless, he started leading.

"Use my name," Kagome muttered.

"'Wench' fits you perfectly. Better than 'Kikyou'," Inuyasha commented without looking back at her. She completely stopped crying, thankfully.

Kagome said nothing more but he could sense her anger like a close flame. This woman was _much_ better than the false Kikyou.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, more InuKag moments. But where on earth is Naraku?

3lue 3utterfly: True, true, and true :) But keep yourself from guessing, I don't want the ending to be spoiled.

Sahora: So far, that's what I got from her. But nice pregnant idea.


	19. Chapter 19: Speak

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r N i n e t e e n :<em>** S p e a k**

* * *

><p>Kagome kept her face hidden, the warmth of the flames in front of her doing nothing to ease her soul. Where was Naraku? Did he notice her absence? He said he would be out of the castle for only a month- moon cycle, she corrected herself. She shouldn't use the terms of her old life.<p>

She had just wanted a look outside the castle walls. She has been encased there ever since she left her world. Naraku wouldn't mind as long as she brought two guards to protect her, she had thought. Now she was lost with a demon that wanted to kill her dear husband.

"Want some?" Inuyasha asked and the smell of burnt meat drifted to her nose. She tightened the barrier of her arms around her head, drawing her knees impossibly more close to her chest. He snorted softly, "Fine, more for me."

She opened her eyes to glare at her lap. Muttering a few colorful words meant for him, she went back to meditating. She needed to stay calm. She wouldn't wring her only hope for survival's neck.

Inuyasha prodded her with one of the sticks meant for making a makeshift spit. "Are you going to sulk all night? You're gonna get neck cramps," he said with annoyance, though awkward hesitance lingered in his voice because she didn't respond to him for hours.

Kagome pursed her lips. Couldn't he catch a hint? She didn't want to speak to him.

He seemed to catch on as he fell silent. Only the crackling of the fire and the nightlife around them filled the air.

She silently sighed and angled her head to stare at the fire, her mouth and nose pressed against her arms. What if she couldn't return to the castle before Naraku's return? Would he be angry with her? The image of Naraku slaying the young boy made her shiver. No, she wouldn't let Naraku return to that state. Their sanity depended on it.

"Why do you like Naraku?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Slowly, she slid her gaze over to him. His deep golden eyes looked illuminated in the firelight as he sat across from her. "I love him," she corrected, watching him frown with distaste.

"Is there a reason?" he asked, his ears twitching with mild interest. " 'Cause it's not love if there isn't a reason."

Kagome looked away from his face to his straight shoulders. "He protects me..." she whispered. He keeps her safe from everyone and herself.

Inuyasha gave her a look. "Is that all?"

She glared, "_No._ He's also caring, sweet, handsome, smart, and he's everything you're not."

"That isn't Naraku," he stated. "Naraku's a cold, crazy bastard that killed Kikyou 'cause my scent was all _over_ her," he smirked but it quickly turned solemn. "He _isn't_ sweet."

"Liar," she mumbled.

Inuyasha snorted again and grabbed a burnt, dripping, clump-o-meat-kabob, angling it towards her.

Kagome lifted her head to look and wrinkled her nose at it. She had noticed him gut a couple fat birds and that was enough to make her turn any of it away. "You're making me want to turn into a vegetarian."

He gave her a lop-sided smile. "Last chance," he wiggled the stick of bird meat "enticingly", making it drip to the floor between them.

"Go ahead," Kagome shook her head, unable to watch him eat it. "So..."

"What?" he looked over to her, meat juices dripping from his mouth as he chewed.

She rolled her eyes and tapped her chin. He swallowed and wiped his on his sleeve like a five year old before waiting for her reply. She wanted to sigh at the full attention he gave her. His gorgeous eyes glimmered in the light provided and nearly hypnotized her. To distract herself, she stared at his ears instead; said ears twitched when he noticed.

"What is it?" he asked, more annoyed as he glanced away.

"Um... it's nothing," Kagome lowered her head but dropped her arms to hug her legs.

He growled and finished off his dinner in silence.

"...Can I touch them?"

"_What?_" Inuyasha looked at her incredulously, dropping the stick into the fire. She motioned to his ears and blushed. "No," he huffed and backed away from the fire to lean against the nearest tree, which was a couple feet away from her. "Get some rest. With any luck, I can find the castle tomorrow," he sighed.

Kagome pouted. Did she really have to sleep with the bugs on the floor? As she watched Inuyasha close his eyes, she assumed she did.

* * *

><p>AN: This would have been up a couple hours sooner but I took an unexpected nap.

3lue 3utterfly: Again, it's true. Hopefully Inuyasha can get some sense into her before the story ends.

Sahora: Yep, you said she was an idiot already :) I thought I always wrote characters OOC.


	20. Chapter 20: Shift

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e n t y : <em>**S h i f t**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha woke with a weight on his left leg. Blearily opening his eyes, he glanced down at Kagome. The sun was barely rising and the cold autumn air made his throat sting. He didn't remember actually falling asleep last night so he counted his blessings that he wasn't caught unaware by a hungry prowler.<p>

Kagome shifted and then he registered that her head was on his lap, her arms clutching his leg as she curled up next to him. He started and barely stopped himself from roughly pushing her off him. When had he said that it was okay to use him as a headrest?

Sighing, he sat back and looked around, relieved that there wasn't anybody catching them. The snoozing wench was sniffling and he prayed she didn't catch a cold. That was extra trouble he didn't need. He angled his head to examine her features more closely. The tip of her nose was a light red as she continued to sniffle. Her eyes twitched beneath her eyelids as she lived a dream or nightmare. Her puffy, pink lips parted and she sighed at breathing more easier. The way her hands clutched his pant legs slightly unnerved him, especially when he scented tears.

Very gently, as to not wake her, he slid the pad of one index finger across her smooth cheek, feeling recently dried tears. Her lashes were wet and he could see that she wasn't finished crying in her dreams yet. "Keh, what 're you crying about?" he asked quietly, brushing tendrils of hair from her face before taking his hand away as if he had done something wrong.

Kagome shifted from the loss of contact, her hair once again falling in her face. Her lips moved with a hushed whimper: "Mama..."

He didn't want to admit it, but that murmur plucked a couple of his heart strings. Never would he think about it, he vowed to himself. He didn't want to get attached to Naraku's wife. Tucking the loose raven strands behind her ear, the motion was effective in making her stir. He shook her shoulder. "Hey, get off my leg," he said.

Her eyes opened and she quickly sat up, rubbing one of her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Keh." He stood up, shaking his sleeping leg. "Sleep on the ground next time. There's no way I'm helping you be comfortable."

Kagome merely sent him a half-hearted glare. "There won't be a next time. We're finding Naraku's castle_ today_."

He sniffed and turned away. "Let's get moving then, wench."

She stood up and slowly followed behind him. "I told you my name, why don't you use it?" she grumbled.

"I'll use it when I want to," he grunted. Silently, he wondered how she expected him to find the castle if he captured her to _help_ him find it in the first place. It wasn't like there was any mark she left behind to point out where they started. "This is all your fault," he muttered under his breath.

It took hours as they wandered around the forests, Inuyasha scenting for any familiar scents in the area. Kagome stumbled behind him on the stupidest things, like _air._ She was hopeless.

He was fine with ignoring her until he heard her cry out and her footfalls stopping. Looking over his shoulder, he saw her on the ground a few feet away, clutching her swelling ankle. Sighing, he turned back and squatted in front of her.

She looked up at him, her face flushed from the miles they covered. "I hate this place," she informed, her voice thick as she held back sobs of pain.

Inuyasha prodded her ankle gently, pushing at the cloth of her royal clothes to watch her tense at each jolt of pain since she refused to tell him whether it hurt. Then he ripped every layer of kimono from ankle to hips except for the plain white yukata underneath, hearing her gasp with outrage. "If these didn't limit your movement so much, this wouldn't happen," he told her.

"You could have told me that so I could take them off!" she shouted. "Now they're ruined..."

He didn't really care. Chances were that Naraku spoiled her with them, as the scent of faint miasma clung to them from the castle. "Can you walk?"

After glaring at him for a period of time, she experimentally tried moving her foot, hissed, and shook her head negatively.

She was such a pain in the ass. Inuyasha carefully helped her stand, pinning his ears to his head against her whimpers as she elevated her foot off the ground. The process was excruciatingly slow, but he managed to get her on to his back without disrupting her anymore than he had to.

Kagome leaned her head against the nape of his neck. "Thank you," she murmured gratefully.

"What else was I supposed to do?" he questioned as he walked. He wasn't going to wait and nurse her back to health. It would take too damn long and he didn't want to help her in the first place. He wanted to... avenge Kikyou's death and rest in peace.

It perplexed him that it took him a moment to think about it.

"You could have left me to fend for myself," she said.

" I'm not like that," he said with a hint of a growl. Who leaves a defenseless woman in the middle of the woods? Naraku? Kagome fell silent for a little while after that. Then he felt an unwanted pressure on one of his ears. "Oi! Quit touching my ears, wench!" he turned his head to look over his shoulder at her.

She smiled slightly. "I couldn't help it. They're cute."

He growled and shook his head violently to get her hand away. How much longer did he have to endure her annoying antics exactly?

* * *

><p>AN: Again, I almost didn't make it. But this is nearly twice as long and I had homework to do.

3lue 3utterfly: Well, we gotta keep the brainwashed, lonely head of hers in mind :) I'm pretty sure everyone wants to smack her upside the head at least _once._


	21. Chapter 21: Hurt

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e n t y O n e :<em> **H u r t**

* * *

><p>Their search went on for days. Kagome was even certain they had found the spot where she was kidnapped but there was no castle to be seen. Was it all just a hallucination? Could she actually be safe in her own bed and dreamed this world up?<p>

It couldn't be...

"Quit cryin', wench," Inuyasha snapped across from her as she wept on the floor. "We'll get you back home."

"H-How?" she raised her gaze to him as he paced. "I can't go back to my real home and now I can't find my new one," she raked her shaky hands through her hair, pushing back her bangs. "Am I going crazy?"

Her companion growled and squatted in front of her. "This is nothing I've never seen before. Naraku's castle is always hidden from everyone's eyes. I had Kagura's help to get there the first time." He placed a hand over hers on top of her head and tilted it until her eyes met his face. "You probably lost your adaption to the place with the time passed," he said more gently, "The most we can do now is either wait for Naraku to find you or put you back in the village you came from."

Kagome closed her eyes and pushed his hand off, making her head fall forward. "I have to wait for Naraku," she replied, more calmly than the hysterics she fell into. "I can't return to my world anymore."

She saw Inuyasha's brows drew together as confusion practically radiated off of him. "What do you mean your 'world'? Don't tell me you're crazy on top of brainwashed."

She rested her forearms on her drawn up knees, feeling her ankle throbbing with the pressure. "The night Naraku saved me... I-I was so sure I was going to die. The intruder in my home killed my mother. I ran to my room but he was breaking down the door. Then Naraku came and took me here. He kept me in his castle and I felt safe..._ as_ safe as I had been before..."

He didn't quite believe her, she could tell as he stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. But it was okay. He didn't have to believe her. Naraku did. Naraku was all that mattered to her. She shut her eyes against the pain of remembering the night before she came into this world. Her body was trembling. Trembling. Now or then? Her mother was dead and she had frozen. She could have done something... Naraku trapped her like a bird in a cage. Fed her. Cared for her. Just like his own caged bird.

Her mother was dead. Her mother was dead. Her mother was dead. Her mother was dead-

"Hey," Inuyasha's voice took her out of her delirium. She opened her eyes to find that he had sat down directly in front of her. "Could you tell me what happened? In your world?" he asked curiously and cautiously.

Kagome shuddered and a single sob escaped her. Slowly, she started her tale of meeting Naraku when she was fifteen, ending when Naraku pulled her through the mirror at seventeen. The more she spoke as he listened and nodded, the more weight on her heart eased. It felt like throwing the world's weight off her shoulders. Or having help carrying it. The hurt of her mother being murdered still pained, but with each tear that fell and added with Inuyasha's offer of his sleeve to dry her eyes, it was less than what she felt when she first arrived and avoided facing it.

Inuyasha lowered his gaze when she finished. She didn't mind his silence as she focused on stopping her crying. "You don't have to return to Naraku," he said quietly. "I get the need to have someone guide you... My mother was killed by bandits too. I was five then..." He cleared his throat and looked at her, "We can find you a village that can accept you. You'd fit in better with humans than Naraku. If push comes to shove... I _guess_ you can stay by me until we find someone," he reverted back to his old tone with her.

She looked at him with surprise. Was Inuyasha being _sympathetic_ with her?

If he was, he was over it now. Turning around, he offered his back to her. "Get on. Should we continue searching for Naraku or a place to live?"

Kagome thought long and hard about it. Naraku... She needed more than him. She didn't want a lover. She wanted someone to lean on. Someone that could help her move on... "I want... Let's go find a village," she murmured in his hair as he stood carefully. If there were anyone to accept her, she'd take it and cherish it. She needed a family to help her. She wanted a companion. A shoulder to cry on. Naraku wouldn't offer that. She'd take it up to Inuyasha and whatever possible home they could find.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm a bit late with this one. Sorry about that.

3lue 3utterfly: You're really good at predicting. Or maybe I'm predictable.. Anyways, I have to make the shift of Kagome's mind so further InuKag on the way.

Sahora: Where _is_ Naraku? I can't make any note of him until he arrives so it's going to be a bit of a mystery. I can't wait till he comes back and unleashes hell.


	22. Chapter 22: Same

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e n t y T w o :<em>** S a m e**

* * *

><p>"You have to eat," Inuyasha said as he kept his offered burnt fish up to her. He was certain that living on berries alone wouldn't keep her full. "I ain't being the cause of your death."<p>

Kagome reluctantly took the stick from him. "If you didn't gut the food right in front of me and insist on burning it to a crisp, _maybe_ I would eat more."

He snorted and crossed his arms. The sun was just starting to set, making shafts of orange-gold light shine through the trees and briefly illuminate the slowly flowing river they sat beside. After the sun set, it would be seven official days that Kagome kept him company. After giving up on finding Naraku, Inuyasha half-heartedly went searching for a home.

Villages didn't like him so he was the wrong person to chose where Kagome should live. Kagome seemed reluctant after witnessing so many people giving him dirty looks, which made it even more harder to accept a place to live. He probably needed to explain how people view half-breeds such as him but he couldn't do it. Not without digging up pain and hatred for the villagers who treated him so. Kagome didn't deserve to take in his rage for someone else.

He watched Kagome nibble her food with the interest of a boy watching a snail move. She didn't have to tell him. He _knew_ that she was starting to get more comfortable as the days roll by. She spoke less of Naraku and her 'love' for him, thankfully. He could sense her easing from the tense, timid, false Kikyou he had found her as and started seeing her true character: a bitchy, emotional, talkative, friendly woman. It wasn't hard to choose who he preferred.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered as she looked up to him.

"Hm, what?"

Her gaze softened as she glanced down at the small fire between them. "Do you think there's a village out there that would accept me?"

He frowned at her. "You could have easily fit in the last couple of villages we visited."

"They didn't accept _you_ though," she replied, her voice tinted with anger at the thought of it. It was...endearing.

Shaking his head from the thought, he narrowed his eyes at her. "_I'm_ not the one that's going to live there. It doesn't matter." She pursed her lips and he continued, "I've been a forest mutt all my life. It doesn't bother me."

She frowned, lowering the fish as she looked at him. "Why do they hate you in the first place? Have you been there before?"

Here we go. He sighed, dropping his arms and glancing at the water. "No, I haven't. They hate me because of what I am. I'm a half-demon, in case you haven't noticed. It's not every day that a human and demon produce a pup." He tried for a light tone. Tried to keep the emotions prejudice brought him locked up.

"That's ridiculous!" Kagome exclaimed. He could practically see the fire in her brown eyes- it _could_ be the flame's reflection. "You can't help what you are! They shouldn't _hate_ you for that!"

"Knock it off, Kagome!" he seethed quietly. He felt his inner demon stir and cringed. "I don't know how it is in _your_ world, but mine isn't as accepting. Deal with it."

She flinched as if scolded, a flicker on her facial expression. She picked at her fish for a long moment before offering it to him. When he didn't accept it, she stuck it into the ground and sighed. "I've been teased about my birthmark once before," she revealed.

Inuyasha's brows drew together but he wasn't all too surprised with her reminiscing. She has been telling him of her past whenever he had questions or when she wanted to ever since she told him how she came here.

He was surprised, however, when she loosened her kimono. She kept her breasts covered with one hand while tugging the sleeve down to reveal her shoulder and the odd birthmark she had.

The shape, the pattern, it was enough to make him choke. The slight discoloring on her pale skin seemed to be in the shape of a large scar going from the front of her chest and over her shoulder from what he could see.

Kagome flushed as she fixed her clothing. "When I was a kid, my school decided to take us to the community pool. The other kids picked on me for this thing. I'm over it now, but I _am _still a bit self-conscious about it."

He closed his eyes and rid himself of the images it brought. "It's not the same. You can easily cover that up. I can't hide what I am," he managed to say.

"No," she agreed and gave a small smile. "But I'm saying that you shouldn't care who you are or what you have. Thinking of yourself is all that really matters."

And just like that, she figured out what really bothered him. "Keh! Whatever, wench," he looked away, grumbling as she giggled.

"I'm really starting to like your reaction when you know I'm right," she grinned as he sent her a sour look.

As the stars started revealing themselves and the evening began to cool, Kagome started to shift uneasily. Especially when Inuyasha stood up to sleep in the branches of the trees. Not only did it keep her from drifting to sleep on his lap again, it meant he could keep an eye on her from above and all around them.

"Inuyasha!" she blurted out, startling him. He turned back to her and found her staring down at the dying flames she didn't bother to feed more wood.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, snubbing his irritation at being startled so easily. The way her hands clutched her kimono in her fists made him wonder what troubled her.

"Could you... sleep down here tonight?" she asked slowly, her gaze lifting to meet his. From a few feet away, he could just make out a hint of her blush and he was pretty sure he was blushing himself. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"I'm still here," he pointed out as he sat next to her. When she leaned on him, he sighed, "You want someone to sleep _on._"

He saw Kagome hide a smile. "It's uncomfortable on the floor."

* * *

><p>AN: I deeply miscalculated so the next chapter is ridiculously longer than the others with more happening. Not that any of you mind :)

3lue 3utterfly: I'm pretty sure anyone would leave Kagome in the state she was in. But I wouldn't have InuKag moments and the story would get out of hand ^^; It's time for the insanity to pass on.

Sahora: Well, it was either make him annoyed with her or make him understand her :) Since I'm trying to get Inuyasha to catch a soft spot with her, the answer was obvious.


	23. Chapter 23: Stay

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e n t y T h r e e :<em>** S t a y**

* * *

><p>Kagome stirred to the feel of a hand running through her hair, fanning it out behind her. "Mama, I don't want to go to school today," she groaned as she opened her eyes a slit. It was still a bit dark out, with the sun just rising and creating a purplish glow in the air.<p>

"Quit calling me your mother, wench," Inuyasha growled and then she registered that she was lying on top of him. "Do I look feminine to you?"

She lifted her head to look at his face. "Should I answer truthfully?"

"This is the _last_ time I let you use me," he muttered when she laid her head back down on his chest. "You aren't going to get up?"

She responded by nuzzling his kosode. His haori, she noticed, covered her like a little blanket. "Give me a couple more hours."

He patted her lower back and she noticed one of his arms had wrapped around her waist from under her. Part of her wondered about the indecency of their position as she closed her eyes. The other part didn't care.

When Inuyasha coaxed her to wake up, she reluctantly followed him as he led her to another nearby village. Truthfully, she didn't want to live in a stranger's home. It meant she was further away from when she came into this world. If there was a small chance she could return to her real home, she wouldn't want to miss it. But would she actually go back? That was a question she was afraid to look into.

It would be a four more days before they found the village, to which Kagome tried to pry more information about Inuyasha's past from him, equally sharing hers. Every time she would reveal something personal, he would be more comfortable explaining how hard it was living on his own and his tales of survival.

He allowed her to sleep on him more often. Whether while giving a piggyback ride or at night after eating Inuyasha's kill. He had even picked her up and placed her on his lap, telling her it was easier to wake her or flee that way if anything were to happen. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night to feel him brushing her long hair or rubbing her side comfortingly though he would immediately deny it.

She had become to like- really like- having Inuyasha's presence near. She could tell that he didn't mind hers anymore either.

"How's your ankle?" Inuyasha asked as he walked slowly beside her. Said sprained ankle was slowly healing and she insisted to start walking on it. It gave her a bad limp, but she was okay about that.

She wasn't so sure Inuyasha liked the pace they went though. "It's getting better," she assured.

He glanced at her, "It'd be quicker and easier if you let it rest. The next village is close by."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm fine."

He made an annoyed noise but didn't press her.

As she limped along, she wondered if she would ever find a place to fit in naturally before shaking her head from the thought. She had never been born here. She would never fit in any village. Even at Naraku's castle, she was wife and it still felt like spending the night at a motel instead of calling it home. When she had left the walls, it had been a breath of relief as she escaped the servant's stares and the strange unfamiliarity that haunted her. It was better staying where she knew no one minded here. Inuyasha probably thought the same when he said he lived in the forests.

It made her sigh when they broke out of the trees and onto a path towards a small, quiet looking village.

Inuyasha sniffed. "Well, go see if they'll take you in. It looks likely enough."

"You're not coming with me?" Kagome rose her brows at him in surprise. He always waited by her side as she spoke with the people. It gave her more comfort.

He gave her a strange look. "I'm probably the reason you're not living under a roof yet. Go try it out by yourself," he nodded towards the small town.

Kagome frowned before sighing. "I'll try. Will you wait for me?"

"Right here," he assured, sitting on a tree stump to prove his point.

She smiled at him and continued towards the village. As soon as her back was turned, however, her smile fell. The more steps she took, the more she didn't want to live in some strange village. It wasn't where she belonged. She may have not belonged to this world, but Naraku- and Inuyasha- did their best to make her feel like she did. Villagers with no knowledge of who she is or where she actually came from wouldn't. She had no desire to meet any more people that didn't care for her.

She'd rather stay with Inuyasha than with anyone else.

Kagome worried her lip as she came up to that conclusion. Now, as the villagers started to notice her as she passed the crops, she wanted to turn back. She was perfectly fine with living in the forests with someone to provide and protect her. But she was absolutely frightened of what it might mean.

The locals continued to stare. Whether it was because she was a stranger to them or because of her torn up, dirty clothes, she didn't care. She just made a plan to lie to Inuyasha after circling the village a couple times and heading back.

So she did, hearing people whisper about her as she wandered back from where she came. Inuyasha's red clothing was in plain sight yards away and it made a smile spread on her face as she walked- limped- faster to him.

It was all fine until she felt a hand clutch the back of her neck roughly to pull her back.

"Whatcha doing, girlie?" the male voice cackled and she felt the cold press of a blade against her neck. Kagome gagged at the dirty scent of his body odor.

"I-I don't have anything on me," Kagome stammered, "Let go of-!"

"Shut up!" the thug hissed, shaking her and making her press harder against the small knife in the process. She could feel her warm blood trickle down her neck...

_Her mother on the floor. A blade sliding against the door. Pain at her side._

_**Bang! Bang!**_

Tears fell from her eyes like rivers as he crooned in her ear, "Let's play, bitch..." The knife slid from her neck down to start parting her kimono as the hand that gripped the back of her neck now squeezed her breast.

She drew in a shuddering breath. In broad daylight, why did this man attack now? Was he so foolish? Yet, why was nobody helping her?

_An offered hand in the darkness._

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, her breath leaving her when the bandit panicked and started to drive the knife through her heart. "Inu-"

The pressure on her body was roughly ripped away, the weapon falling to the floor at her feet. She was pulled back by the sudden movement, dropping to the ground. She opened her eyes and watched as Inuyasha pummeled the man with one fist, the other hand grasping his ratty kimono to hold him still. She felt oddly distant as she recognized the violet streaks on the half-demon's face.

"Fucking bastard," Inuyasha snarled in a dangerous voice. "If you ever touch what's mine again..." he stopped himself and threw the unconscious man into the fields, making him eat a mouthful of dirt. "Kagome..." The remnants of his demonic growl faded on her name.

She got up on shaky legs, taking his offered hand. He pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly as she felt her shoulders shake. She wasn't crying. She was safe.

"Are you alright?" he murmured before pulling away, placing one hand on her shoulder while the other stroked her cheek. She refused to notice that he was brushing away still falling tears. "You're bleeding. I'm gonna kill that mother-"

Kagome covered the hand on her cheek with hers. "It's fine. You saved me right on time," she gave him a wobbly smile.

Inuyasha's angry expression calmed dimly as he looked back at her. Dipping his head, her breath caught when she felt his warm tongue sweep against the scratch on her neck. As she was distracted, he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the darkness of the forests. "Come on," he urged, pulling her along.

She heard angry shouts and looked over her shoulder to find that the villagers had seen Inuyasha beat the bandit- though, why they didn't notice her get molested and threatened, she'd never find the answer to. Kagome didn't catch exactly what they were saying but by Inuyasha's tightening grip on her hand, she assumed he did.

It wasn't until everything fell quiet except their footsteps and the bird's music that Inuyasha stopped and turned to face her. The purple, jagged stripes still marked the sides of his face, his eyes having a feral look as he looked down at her. Gently, yet urgently, Inuyasha grabbed her hair and forced her to look up. Again, she felt his tongue on her neck, licking roughly at the wound the knife had left.

Kagome didn't register how her breathing deepened or how she had closed her eyes as the stinging pain of the scratch faded away. He growled low in his throat as he forced her kimono open to reveal the puncture wound on her chest. She knew the cut would have been small if she hadn't been jerked to the floor. As it was, the wound was deepest where her heart beat, stretching across her chest in a thinner line. "Inuyasha," she sighed as her hands tangled in his silver hair and hissed as his tongue dipped into the cut. "What are you doing to me?"

He didn't answer for a few moments until he moved where the scar was thinner and shallower. "Healing," he replied gruffly.

"It's just a scratch..." her voice left her as he raised his head. His eyes revealed too many emotions at once; fright, anger, sadness... it looked like he saw right into her.

Inuyasha lowered his head and pressed his lips hard against hers. Kagome surprised herself by accepting him.

With Inuyasha, she didn't have to pretend. She wasn't Kikyou. She wasn't born in this time. So she couldn't possibly belong with Inuyasha. But she was here by fate. She was in Inuyasha's arms because of Naraku's obsession. Because of his obsession, she lived that night.

He parted, opening his luminous eyes and she smiled brightly. "Stupid girl," he mumbled as he raked his hands through her hair. "You were supposed to stop me."

In response, Kagome tightened her hold on his neck. "I don't want to."

He growled, but the tone was more playful as he bumped his forehead against hers. "We'll have to talk about this later."

"Mm-hmm," she hummed before standing on her toes to reach his lips. It became simple. She wanted to stay with him. He understood her completely and helped her even when they were on different sides. He helped her survive and live on.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, maybe not _as _long as I thought it would be but I _did_ cut out a lemon-in-the-process because it was getting late. My decision was to either cut it back and make the day or be thrown off and possibly risk procrastination after. It's a thousand words more than usual so I call that progress.

3lue 3utterfly: Okay, I sincerely laughed my ass off at 'get frisky' cause you were right. XD Kagome's finally got her head screwed on straight.

Purduepup: Thank you. Hope you weren't waiting long ^^. You inspired me to go faster hehe. With at least eight more chapters left, I'm figuring I better start tying loose ends now. It's funny how it took three (?) months for Naraku to gain Kagome's heart and only a few weeks for Inuyasha.


	24. Chapter 24: Found

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e n t y F o u r : <em>**F o u n d**

* * *

><p>"They were overly crowded," Kagome told him when he asked about the village. "No room for someone like me."<p>

"You sound way too happy about that," Inuyasha commented suspiciously as she leaned against him. They had wandered wherever after he had regained control of his demon. Now he felt it more closer to him than ever before.

"It was kind of embarrassing walking through. My clothing looks like I stitched rags together. I'm just glad to be out of there." Kagome said as she pulled his haori more securely on her shoulders.

"It's not like it's safe there either. Stupid bastard. I should have ripped his throat out." Kagome didn't complain, which brought him to another thought. His demon. He had felt it just beneath the surface. His damn possessive demon, he realized when the word 'mine' slipped from his mouth. He didn't even know he could heal with his saliva until he acted on his demon's instinct and watched the small wounds heal cell by cell. "Kagome..." he started, wanting to warn her of his dangerous other half. How would she react?

She hummed her acknowledgment as she closed her eyes. "It's getting pretty late," she murmured, shivering against a cool wind.

Inuyasha turned to face her and allowed her to fall onto his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Are you tired?" he asked. It would be his fault, since he had insisted on walking until the sun had fully vanished. A lot of things plagued his mind after his little outburst.

"No..." she answered, looking up at him and gave a soft smile, "Though, I appreciate your share of body heat." Lifting her head, she placed a kiss on his jaw line before nuzzling back on his shoulder.

"We oughta talk about this."

Kagome curled her legs closer to her body. "I don't want to search for a home anymore," she admitted. "It's easier to stay with you."

He refused to think of what that might mean. "Not that."

"But is it alright if I stay with you?" she asked.

His mouth formed a thin line. She had to know what he was capable of with the hands that held her to get what she would be in for. In the couple years after Kikyou's death, he had lost his firm hold on his demonic side, losing touch with his humanity. It has been a long while since he had to fight his demon side. Even with Kagura, he didn't hold back because she was a demon that could take what he would dish out. But with Kagome... "I'm dangerous. Did you see how I acted back there? If I didn't have you to worry about, I would have gone back there to slaughter them for what they said about us in my state of mind."

Kagome tilted her head to look at him again. "Your state of mind seemed to want to protect me." When he looked doubtful, she said, "I lived with an obsessed man for over three months. He touched me with the same hands he used to kill whoever made any kind of contact with me. If I had to choose when I was in my own world, it would be you over him. It doesn't matter if you have a murderous side; in all the time I've known you, I never saw you kill a human being, even when they were throwing stones at you."

His hold on her tightened. Between him and Naraku, of course he would be the better choice! But he bet that if it were him and a boy she liked in her world, the answer would be different. But damn him if he said he didn't want her company. "Do whatever you want." He felt her warm lips on the side of his neck and scowled, "If you kiss me anywhere again, you'll suffer the consequences."

Kagome giggled. "I wonder what that would be." She kissed his chin and he growled.

"We have to set up some rules if you're staying with me. Rule number one: if you're gonna kiss me, make it count." With that, he hungrily claimed her lips, twisting her in his hold to face him.

_Mine_, his demon rumbled in his mind. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. He never felt the demon so close without it surfacing before.

Her fingers traced his cheek, no doubt where his demonic marking were showing. "Rule number two...?" she whispered.

"Rule number two..." Slowly, he allowed his demon side to bleed through, holding him back by his fingertips. "I'm working on it." He pulled her into him, his lips massaging hers as his growing claws snagged in her clothing. He felt her hands press against the back of his head, encouraging him further as they trailed along his back.

Inuyasha coaxed her to the floor- to which she laughingly complained about. He was uncertain as his hands trailed to the edges of her ruined kimonos. She helped him reveal herself to his gaze, flushing as he complimented her figure. Her hands made short work of his haori and tugged his off-white kosode. He kissed her fully and deeply, caressing her tongue as he ground his hips against her core. He desired her like no other.

Kagome kept him close to her as he rid himself of the hakamas, placing soft kisses on his face. "Is it wrong for me to fall in love with you?" she asked as she looked into his teal-blue irises, red glowing around them.

"Tell me to stop," he replied, kissing down her body. He couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. "If you don't want me, tell me to stop _now._"

"No," she whispered, allowing pleasure to rush through her. She met his lips again, tracing the purple markings as he entered her, moaning into his mouth. He kept his pace slow, meaningful, doing everything he can to draw more sounds out of her. Keeping his demon in check so he wouldn't accidentally harm her. "Inuyasha," she cried.

He felt his fangs elongate against her skin, tasting her blood on his tongue as he licked the small puncture. Her body trembled against his as he sealed his mouth against hers, allowing her to feel his fangs. What she _should_ be scared of. Her hips lifted to meet his, making him growl heatedly as she clenched him.

She pleaded for him, begged for more as she writhed underneath him. That was when he lost control of his demon, pounding into her until his name echoed in the forests around them. Drawing blood whenever he wished. He snarled as he released inside of her, pumping until there was no more and lowered himself into her embrace. "Inuyasha..." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha lifted his head, blinking blearily at her. "Is this okay?" he asked quietly as he leveled his golden eyes with hers.

Kagome breathed a sigh, cupping his cheek and nodding.

The next day, they were walking through the forests with no real destination in mind. Kagome was only dressed in her white yukata and her heavier kimono to keep her warm, leaving the other layers behind. Inuyasha no longer felt his demon bubbling at the surface, but the headache grew worse.

"I wished I had my things from home," Kagome said when he told her, "I have some medicine that would take care of that."

"It doesn't matter," he assured as he rubbed his temple. "It has something to do with my demon side. It's happened before."

Kagome frowned with concern but kept it to herself. "Inuyasha, could I ask you something?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" he replied curiously.

She bit her lip, wondering about her question before voicing it. "Could you tell me what ever happened to Kikyou? You don't have to if you don't want to," she added when he flinched.

"Will you believe me?" he rose a brow.

Kagome avoided his gaze. "Naraku always avoided telling me what exactly happened. He always said that you killed her and that she was his."

New-found hatred for the demon rose within him, making him growl. "First off, she was _mine_ before that slimy fucker stole her away from me. I couldn't find his castle then either. Kikyou came to me bleeding-" a particularly strong pulse made him groan and place a hand on his head.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's worried voice drifted to his ears. He felt her place a hand on his arm comfortingly.

Inuyasha shook his head. "She died that same day. I hunted Naraku for two years before I gave up. Naraku tried hunting me down, but the coward wouldn't face me himself and sent Kagura instead. A year after that, she told me about you."

Kagome was silent for a while. "Maybe we should sit down for a while. You're really pale, Inuyasha."

"I'm fine," he grunted, "Let's keep-"

Kagome's piercing scream alerted him before the pain did. Shakily, he looked down, noticing blood dripping out of his mouth as he took in the root stabbing through his midsection before he was thrown to the side.

"Kikyou," Naraku smiled widely, sadistically. Inuyasha squinted at him, ripping the tentacle out of his stomach. Kagome stood frozen as Naraku walked towards her.

"Kagome! Run!" Inuyasha commanded as he slowly stood. His head was pounding. What was this? He barely stayed conscious as Naraku walked up to her side to wrap a hand around her neck before he fell to the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Going all downhill from here. I apologize if this chapter sounds a bit choppy. A lot needed to be said in this chapter and I was running out of time to add transitions into each one. I planned the next seven chapters out briefly so this won't happen anymore. Note to self: Plan before making a permanent 31 chapter tale.

3lue 3utterfly: It was shortlived ^^; Naraku. Is. Pissed. lol

Sahora: I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that's sexy, hehe.


	25. Chapter 25: Down

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e n t y F i v e :<em> **D o w n**

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't stop trembling. Once she had woken up, the familiar smell of miasma in the atmosphere threatened to choke her as she took in the dark room of Naraku's castle. She was clean, dressed in a thin, white yukata and awaiting Naraku's proper welcome back into their home.<p>

Tears would flow at the thought of what happened to Inuyasha and what would happen to her. She hasn't even checked to see if her door was unguarded. Was Inuyasha dead? As much as she didn't want to think about it, it was highly possible. There was no way Naraku would let him live after finding her with him.

She hugged her legs close to her chest, praying to any god that was listening that Inuyasha was still alive and well. He didn't deserve anything because it was all her fault for leaving the castle in the first place. If she had just stayed... she would continue to be brainwashed into thinking she was the Kikyou that loves Naraku.

It felt like hours before her door finally opened, the soft light of the small flames lining the wall entering as she made out Naraku's features.

"I missed you, my Kikyou," Naraku crooned with a smile that unnerved her.

Play the part, her mind suggested as she slowly stood. She steeled herself. "Naraku..." she walked up to him and clung to him. "I was so scared!" she whimpered against his clothing, "I'm so sorry for disobeying you."

She felt one hand press against her back. "I know," he murmured, "But it is understandable, my lovely Kikyou. That half-breed was the problem."

_Was_? Kagome felt sick to her stomach. "What happened to Inuyasha?"

His one-arm embrace held tighter. "He's locked up in the dungeon. Don't worry, my love. I kept him alive for your sake."

She breathed a sigh. "May I see him?"

"In his pathetic state," Naraku chuckled, "Of course. Tomorrow, you can even witness his death."

* * *

><p>AN: Ahh, back to the shortened chapters. These last few chapters are required to be short to build up suspense and to fit the months. I'm going to warn you readers now, things are going to go by fast. Six more days left of October. Six more chapters.

3lue 3utterfly: Nah, I have bigger plans for Kagome. The answer will come before this story is over :)

xsachi: Never heard that insult before lol.

Sahora: Poor Inu doesn't deserve such rough treatment! X)

MamiLuckey: Me and you both :) Thank you for reviewing. This style of writing is new to me as well and as characters regain their sanity, my sentence structure improves with them. I have to feel very detached from myself to write this story. Unfortunately, there was no room for the other character's presence in this short story (which was good because if they were in here, this story would sound a whole lot like two of my other stories combined)


	26. Chapter 26: Break

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e n t y S i x :<em> **B r e a k**

* * *

><p>Naraku showed her the way to the dungeon, revealing that it has been under her feet all along by a hatch on the floor. Kagome followed him down the steep steps, trying to keep her breathing even over her anxiety. Inuyasha was seriously injured when she had blacked out from lack of oxygen. Could he still be alive with the wound in his stomach?<p>

Snarls started to echo through her ears and she shivered from the familiarity about it. She kept pace behind Naraku even though she wanted to run to where Inuyasha was kept. "How many prisoners do you keep down here?" she asked lightly.

"Just a few at a time," Naraku answered, "I kill them when it gets crowded in their cells."

Kagome bit her lip when they reached the bottom. They didn't have to even take a few steps to reveal Inuyasha's prison.

Chains rattled as his wrists pulled against them, blue fire surrounding the links every time they were strained. His feet dug into the earthy ground to try and give him some resistance to pull away from the wall. His feral red-eyed gaze locked on her and fought harder against his binds, growling through his sharpened fangs that went past his bottom lip. Even though he put up a good fight, the blood dripping from his midsection suggested otherwise and nearly made Kagome cry for him to stop trying so hard. She knew he wouldn't listen while he was fully in his demon state.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered and grasped the wooden beams that separated them.

"_Mate..."_ he purred in his growl of a voice. If possible, he fought harder, his teal eyes remaining on her even when Naraku spoke from behind her.

"How does it feel, Inuyasha, to have lost Kikyou again?" Naraku chuckled as Inuyasha growled. "After this day, you will see her once more as she witnesses your beheading tomorrow."

"_I'll kill you_!" Inuyasha's demonic voice roared and his eyes snapped to Kagome once more.

Kagome winced as the chains rattled even more, placing her forehead against a horizontal beam as if feeling his defeat for him. "Stop it, Naraku," she murmured, "He doesn't deserve this."

"Of course he does," Kagome lifted her head to face him incredulously. "After your horrible death, he deserves much more than this."

"He kept me _alive_," she stressed, turning to Naraku. "Please, Naraku, let him go. He's not going to kill me. He helped me survive when I was lost out there."

He frowned and turned to the beast in his cage. "You don't remember what happened, my Kikyou-"

"I'm not Kikyou!" Kagome blew up, "Kikyou died because of _you._ She isn't me. I'm _Kagome._ Can you say that? Ka-go-me!"

She didn't know what would happen after that. Would he go berserk and kill her? Or would he keep his hallucinations in tact? When he smiled, her blood went cold.

"Of course, Kikyou."

* * *

><p>AN:

3lue 3utterfly: It's a relief to write Kagome with her sanity back :)


	27. Chapter 27: Keep

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e n t y S e v e n : <em>**K e e p**

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of time, but Kikyou was finally asleep. Naraku had put some kind of concoction in her nightly tea that he suggested would help her gain a restful sleep.<p>

He should have known the past would repeat itself. That Kikyou would leave him for that half-breed. He would turn fate. Inuyasha will die and it would be Kikyou who willed it.

The woman known as Kagome will be no more after this night. She will be his Kikyou. His lovely Kikyou for the rest of her life.

There was a reason to why he had to leave for a month. The old witch he had sought out made something on his request. His Kikyou was an odd shell of the woman he once knew, with traits and personality flaws that had warped through time. The shard of a tainted gem was what he sought, to change the woman before him into the Kikyou he wanted.

The little red jewel was merely a shard of glass through mortal eyes, but the demonic aura coating it ensured that he would be able to use it to his own advantage. The points of the shard pricked his fingers, making his dark blood coat it as he knelt by the woman he claimed as Kikyou.

She had betrayed him before by shooting a sacred arrow though his chest and escaping. He wouldn't have of it so he punished her. He didn't mean for it to be fatal. She ran straight to the half-demon.

Naraku scowled at the glimmering jewel and lowered his hand, the blood dripping onto her throat before he inserted it there. The antidote he gave her ensured that she will be in a deep, coma-like sleep. The shard was fully embedded, twinkling still through her blood. The small wound would heal before she woke up in the morning.

He fondly brushed her bangs aside and kissed her warm lips. "Kikyou, you will be mine in body _and_ mind soon."

Down below, in the dungeon, he visited Inuyasha. He looked resting but tensed when he came near. The demonic markings on his face remained but his eyes were yellow, at least for the moment.

"What the fuck do you want, Naraku?" he growled, shifting restlessly on his knees- which was as far as the chains allowed on his wrists.

Naraku stopped a few feet away from his cage. "You don't know how long I waited for this day."

"Keh! You were the one hiding in your castle. _I_ tried to seek you out," Inuyasha replied, giving one tug against the chains. "Release Kagome, you bastard. She deserves nothing!"

Naraku's fists clenched. "She is Kikyou. Can you not see the resemblance?"

"What she looks like doesn't matter," the half-breed muttered, "We _both_ know Kikyou's ashes lie six feet underground now. You stole Kagome away from her home."

"It is because of you that she is dead now!" he snapped.

"I did nothing!"

Naraku calmed. "Maybe you do not remember it. I could show you exactly what happened. Kanna," he softly summoned. The girl of the void stepped through the shadows as if she had been there all along. "Show Inuyasha Kikyou's final moments."

Kanna said nothing, only looked down at the mirror in her hands. The reflection of Inuyasha shimmered as it dove into the past.

Inuyasha looked like he was visibly steeling himself, forcing himself not to look away.

Naraku looked straight into the mirror as the Kikyou of the past was running, her shoulder bleeding profusely from his punishment when she had attacked him and forced him to recoup.

Inuyasha growled at the sight of her wound as she pressed against it to stave off the bleeding. Somehow, she knew exactly where Inuyasha was at that moment.

Inuyasha, through the mirror, became visible and she cried his name out of relief and joy. The wound seemed nonexistent to her as her lover ran to her, equal relief and concern showing on his features. Then Inuyasha's memory was lost as his demon began to surface.

The half-demon chained knew at that moment that he noticed Naraku's scent all over Kikyou. His demon recognized Kikyou as his mate and being unfaithful was unforgivable. He had known she was captured against her will but demon nature required that no one could touch what he claimed his. "No!" he screamed as the demon angrily killed Kikyou with the final blow that sent her to the floor, rattling his chains as he tried to get at the mirror's reflection.

Naraku calmly slid his gaze from the mirror to Inuyasha as he bowed his head, breathing harshly as he tried to absorb what he had done. He could hear him mumbling quickly, countless apologies to the now dead Kikyou. "Remember what you did to Kikyou."

"...I remember..."

* * *

><p>AN:

Inuyashaloverxox15: That's the plan ^^

3lue 3utterfly: I thank you for reviewing every single chapter :D

Sahora: I get the good chills everytime Demon Inuyasha speaks :P' He's my fav out of the three.


	28. Chapter 28: Strength

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e n t y E i g h t : <em>**S t r e n g t h**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha wasn't sure when the sun would rise or when it would go down in his dank little cell. He didn't think about his nearing death. All his mind would think about was what he saw in the little girl's mirror. He killed Kikyou. His mate. And he didn't even know it for three years as she rested in the ground.<p>

All he did remember was seeing Kikyou, then Kikyou laying dead on the ground. His pounding headache had dulled to a minor throb, his memory still trying to exactly remember how she died while he refused to know. Why would he want to know how he killed Kikyou with his own claws? He was barely managing to keep the bile away over the thought.

He deserved death.

"Shit," he whispered as he shook his head, fresh tears raining to the ground. He didn't want to cry, especially in Naraku's manor. Yet, no one was watching him so he bowed his head and grieved for Kikyou like he always did once a month. This time, the pain was harder to deal with. But he would rather survive with it than go through life with that one little blank spot in his memories.

He adjusted his arms- having them suspended and at an angle behind him for hours hurt like hell, feeling like his bones were creaking over the lack of movement. The chains rattled in the darkness that was his prison, reminding him his situation. He was going to be killed by Naraku in front of Kagome soon.

"_Kagome_..." he murmured. Ultimately, he dragged her into this mess. It was his fault.

"Inuyasha, you awake?"

His head snapped up at the whisper and focused on Kagome staring down at the door to his cell. "K-Kagome? What are you doing he-"

"_Shh,_" she hushed softly and he watched surprised as the door swung open, the key still in the gate. She ran to him and hugged around his neck tightly. "I'll explain after we get out of here," she assured before working on the cuffs.

"Where's Naraku?" he asked softly, hissing through his teeth as one hand was free and swung painfully back in it's normal spot at his side.

"No idea," she admitted, being more careful with the next cuff and gripped his hand in hers to help him to his feet. "He said he was going to go rest. I went looking for the keys for you."

Inuyasha held her to him tightly, breathing in her cleansed scent. He'd probably never know how she smelled like cherry blossoms. "I gotta kill him," he muttered when he released her and limped towards the stairs, his limbs half-asleep.

"Inuyasha!" she ran to him and held him back. "We have to get out of here. You're too injured to fight."

"I'll die trying," he murmured, having no qualms about dragging her up the stairs with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Inuyasha! Please!" she cried as she stumbled up the steps. "We'll both end up dead if we're _caught_."

Inuyasha stopped, cursing the fact she was right. Naraku wouldn't let her live when he found out where her true loyalties lie.

Kagome slowly released him. In return, he turned and grasped her hand before jogging up the stairs, pausing at the top and peeked through the hatch.

"Where would that little demon be?" he whispered to himself as he looked along the dark corridors before opening it up. It would be a straight dash out of there if he didn't want Kagome to be caught. He picked her up in his arms and ran, his feet light on the wooden boards. He scented blood and rotting flesh before he saw the corpses of servants lying around every five feet. He didn't pay too close attention to him but couldn't ignore the smell. Kagome had a fierce grip on his shoulders as he made it to the courtyard and bound towards the walls.

Call it his imagination but he thought he heard Naraku laughing as they ran away.

* * *

><p>AN: Three more chapters. Are you excited?

3lue 3utterfly: What's done is done :P It's not like anyone could bring Kikyou back to life or anything, anyways...


	29. Chapter 29: Control

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T w e n t y N i n e :<em>** C o n t r o l**

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in relief as silence echoed around them. "Are we safe yet?" she asked quietly as Inuyasha slumped against a tree trunk, miles away from Naraku's castle. Her heart was still pounding with adrenaline and fear. Naraku could have pursued them easily in the state Inuyasha was in. Even now, Inuyasha was damp with cold sweat as his stomach wound opened. She had no medical ability to help with an injury that deep so she wasn't able to help him much. Thankfully, he didn't complain or writhe to make her feel as useless as she knew she was.<p>

"We'll never be safe," Inuyasha replied as he put pressure on his midriff, where the caked, dry blood soaked his kimonos anew. "Hell, we'll be lucky if we live a couple days without running into Naraku."

Kagome closed her eyes. Breaking Inuyasha out and running away took so much courage, she couldn't believe they succeeded so easily. Her adrenaline was sapped and she found herself lowering to her knees, her whole body trembling.

"You alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha knelt by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder as the other turned her face up.

"I should be asking you that... Are you feeling alright?" she asked hesitantly, not knowing how a demon's body worked.

He snorted. "You're the human here, wench. And I asked _you_ first."

Kagome smiled at his childish response. "I'm okay, Inuyasha." She saw him frown and clarified, "I'm just nervous."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with determination, "Don't be. I won't let him fucking touch you."

She nodded, assuming it was because of his regret in the past when he lost Kikyou to Naraku. He looked so fierce. He was still grieving. Being in Naraku's castle must have really pained him.

"We're going to go far away from here then, when I'm fully healed, I'm going to kill Naraku. _Alone_. Okay?" he stated as he helped her up.

Kagome understood and nodded again. It was his battle to face and she wasn't going to interfere with that. When the time came, she would only pray that he would return to her.

What he was about to say got caught in his throat. Instead, he cupped her cheeks and gave her a hard, chaste kiss. "Let's go before Naraku realizes we're both gone."

Kagome sighed and followed behind him stiffly, as if she expected to be jumped on at any moment. Her legs moved to catch up with him but slowly stopped. A weighty object materialized in one hand, a lighter one in the other. Inuyasha hadn't realized she had stopped. She nocked an arrow and pointed it at his back. In her mind, she duly wondered what she was doing as Inuyasha's footsteps came to a stop. She wanted to say something, anything to get his attention.

"I-Inu-..."

"**Kill him**."

* * *

><p>AN: Two more days until Halloween. Tomorrow and the next day are going to be hard to write because I'm hitting the halloween parties so cross your fingers and hope I make it on time.

3lue 3utterfly: I don't know... I like torturing my readers :)

mew mew 124: It is ending (which means I get to save my mind from having to conjure up chapters on a daily basis. Major respect to the writers who could do that.)


	30. Chapter 30: Kill

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T h i r t y :<em>** K i l l**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha whirled around the second the bow in her hand thrummed. The arrow shot just inches away from his head, burrowing itself into a tree trunk ahead of him. He watched Kagome incredulously as another arrow materialized in her hand. "Kagome, what are you doing?"<p>

She said nothing as she notched another arrow and aimed it at his heart.

He growled as she paused. He easily came to the quick conclusion that this was Naraku's fault. There was no other reason Kagome would shoot at him.

The arrow was released but this time it caught him in the shoulder. He cursed the wounds in his body for his slow reflexes. He backed away from her to gain a bit more seconds to dodge arrows that were starting to spark with the pink light he recognized as spiritual power.

"Having trouble, Inuyasha?"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled as he turned to the demon watching them. The small spiritual power that had sparked in Kagome's arrow stung in his shoulder with the movement as he flexed his claws. "What'd you do to Kagome?"

Naraku smirked widely before chuckling. "She is not Kagome. Now, she is surely Kikyou and her heart is forever mine."

He held out his hand and Inuyasha watched, shocked, as a beating heart materialized in his hand. It glowed a pretty red, the demonic power Naraku surrounded it with keeping it alive. He whipped his gaze to Kagome, where a same glow pulsated in her neck. He realized it was the same situation Kagura was in before she died. Only that Kagome was being forced to do Naraku's will.

"Will you let her kill you? Or will you attack me and her heart to end everything? Which will you choose?" Naraku taunted as Inuyasha backed up another step.

Inuyasha stood still as Kagome nocked another arrow, aiming it at him. Save himself and avenge Kikyou but kill Kagome? He couldn't let that happen. But he knew Naraku wouldn't let him destroy him without harming Kagome's heart. He wouldn't hurt Kagome. Under any circumstances. That was why, when she released the arrow full of spiritual power, he allowed it to hit him.

He scented fresh tears in that same moment. Tears and cherry blossoms. It was like that one day after he found Kikyou. After killing her. This was what he deserved.

* * *

><p>AN: I deeply apologize for the suckiness of this chapter. I was busy today and my family was building the pressure along with the short amount of time I had to write. It would have been more detailed if I wasn't in such a rush. Posted at 11:59 pm, am I cool or what?

3lue 3utterfly: It reminds me of that too -_- I didn't have any good ideas to twist it but I'll make sure to do so in the next chapter ^^


	31. Chapter 31: Bleed

**Until We Bleed**

* * *

><p><em>C h a p t e r T h i r t y O n e : <em>**B l e e d**

* * *

><p>Kagome screamed as Inuyasha fell to his knees, an arrow protruding from his heart. She had done all she could to stop herself but she could only sap away the spiritual power wrapping around the shaft of the arrow. Why didn't he run away? She knew he was dying. No one could survive that. Oh, gods, what has she done?<p>

Slowly, as if her limbs were made of stone, she walked towards Inuyasha as he choked on his last breath. Once she was in front of him, the cold weapons dropped as she cupped his face. "I-Inuyasha..." she whispered, sobbing. Leaning down, she pressed her lips softly against his shuddering ones. "I'm so sorry," she cried and helped him lay down onto his back.

"Kikyou..." Naraku said, his voice like nails on chalkboard in her ears as Inuyasha stilled. "Come with me."

Kagome stared down at Inuyasha's face, his beautiful golden eyes staring at nothing as his haori coated with his dark red blood. Tears dripped down as she hesitantly closed his eyes. He allowed her to before he exhaled his last breath. Her heart was shattered and the pieces were hurting her. Sobs threatened to choke her as she bowed her head and mumbled apologies over and over again.

"Kikyou," Naraku growled, more agitated. "Stand."

Her throat was hurting but she couldn't leave Inuyasha. Hatred for the demon beside her bubbled to the surface and she gritted her teeth. It was all his fault. Inuyasha would still be alive if Naraku hadn't taken her away from her home. Her hands smoothed themselves in the grass, sliding and wrapping around her bow and arrow. She stood, notching the arrow and aiming straight at Naraku's head. "You need to die," she said between her teeth, her voice shaking with fury.

Naraku merely regarded her with a cool gaze.

"It's enough that you were the main cause of Kikyou's death. But you took me away from my home and forced me to love you and killed Inuyasha! You don't deserve to live!" She released the last arrow and watched as it flared with the power that had stunned Inuyasha. She watched Naraku's expression as he smiled, the red glow he carried in front of him. The arrow did it's magic, purifying him in one blow and leaving him in ashes.

The bow faded from her hand and she fell to her knees clutching her throat as she struggled to breathe. She hadn't known it was her heart that he carried, and that the jewel in her neck would break and spread miasma if Naraku was harmed but if she did, she would have killed Naraku anyways.

She fell to the floor, laying on her back next to Inuyasha's cooling body. Suffering sounds escaped her as the poison spread through her veins but she was okay. Everything was okay now because everything was over.

* * *

><p>AN: There it is, the end of the story. Hm, I should have put 'tragedy' in the genre instead of angst... oh,well.

For those who are curious, this whole story was based on numerous Nar/Kag amvs but a song called Until We Bleed by Mikael Karlsson (the cello version) set the pace and the mood for this story.

I WAS going to make this story seriously fucked up by making a Nar/Kag/Sess lust triangle and make Kagome pregnant with Inuyasha and then die horribly and tragically shortly after his birth but, alas, that is a story for another day (plus, I think some people would faint if I did that).

3lue 3utterfly: Nice way to get in the festive spirit ^^

Happy Halloween!


End file.
